L'élu
by tinoue
Summary: Un moldu est surprotégé par des sorciers du ministére. Mais qu'estce qu'il a de qu'il a de spécial HISTOIRE ARRETE
1. prologue

Explication :

Mon histoire est basée sur les quatre tomes (il n'y en a pas plus) de HP mais certains points sont différents. Donc avant de commencer :

DISCLAMER : rien n'est à moi (à par les perso que vous ne reconnaissez pas), tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne tire pas d'argent de cette histoire.

L'explication est faite perso par perso. Ainsi chacun aura sa situation dans ma fic.

**Peter Petigrow** : Commençons par le plus rapide. Cet vermine a été démasqué avant qu'il ait été le gardien des potter. Du coup, il a basculé du cotê des ténèbres et a été tué par un inconnu lors d'une attaque de mangemorts  contre le ministére (ah,ah le nul). Désolée pour les fans (s'il y en a) mais je ne voulais pas me le trimbaler  tout au long de la fic puisque je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

**Sirius Black** : Bon començons par sa famille. Son pére. Mr Black (non pas possible !) s'est marié avec une … Wesley (Comment ça c'est pas possible ! Si si en tout cas dans ma fic oui !) Donc il a 7 fréres et une seule sœur . il est l'ainé. Bonjour les réunions de famille. Ses parents sont mort de vieillesse à 120 ans (ben quoi, on dit que les sorciers vivent longtemps). Bon, il s'est marié avec Sélène Sanger (Cherchez pas, je l'ai inventé)et a 2 enfants (Gontran 14 ans et constance 5 ans). Il ne compte pas s'arréter là ! Il travaille à Poudlard comme remplaçant pendant les pleines lunes. Signe particulier : n'est jamais capable d'arriver à l'heure.

**Remus Lupin **: là c'est moins compliquer. Il est professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard depuis pas mal de temps. Il y vit presque tout le temps. Et il est toujours ami avec Sirius et James. Il s'est marié avec une Loup garonne (ça se dit ?) et ont eu un enfant qui n'est pas loup garonne (c'est une fille) mais elle est morte (pas l'enfants, sa femme ! vous suivez ?). La petite s'appelle Sarah  (ben je vais pas l'appelé la-fille-de-remus-lupin) et vit aussi à poudlard.

**James Potter **: Il est toujours en vie, Lily aussi et ont fait une petite sœur à Harry qui se nomme Lili (avec un i). lui est responsable du département des transports magiques et Lily un médicomage réputé..

**Harry Potter **:Il est toujours aussi célèbre car il est le fils des Potter. J'explique :Lily et James Potter ont anéanti temporairement Voldemort donc ils sont célèbres. Dans l'histoire il a 15 ans et sa sœur  14.

**La famille Sanger** :elle est très importante.. La mère s'est mariée avec un moldu (Lucius Malfoi : C'est dommage de gacher un sang pur comme ça ! Moi : *très en colère* On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. Retourne lécher les bottes de Voldemort ! Lucius Malfoi :Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, moldu ! Moi :*donne  un gros coup de pieds aux fesses de Môssieur pour le faire sortir du bureau et ferme à clé*) bon reprenons. Donc la mère s'est mariée avec un moldu et ont eu 5 enfants (2 couples de jumeaux et 1 fille). Elle doit surement avoir un lien avec la famille Wesley ! Le père est parti en découvrant que la mère est une sorcière qui est d'ailleurs morte de chagrin (au sens propre et figuré). Du coup les 5 sanger sont orphelins. Donc les noms : Sélène et Hélène (jumelles), Marie et Maxence (faux jumeaux) et la dernière Jenny (sur-nomé le papillon, ne me demandez pas pourquoi).

**Charlotte Rutabaga :**Elle, je l'ai inventée (J'ai dit : Je l'ai inventée donc posez ce livre). C'est une jeune moldue qui aide sélène sanger dans son boulot d'intendante de poudlard (Oui, oui, c'est elle qui fait les trucs chiants dans le collège ex : envoyez ces foutus papiers qui nous disent qu'il faut payer)et aide accessoirement à faire les courses toujours pour poudlard.

**Erika Donfile **:Elle aussi, je l'ai inventée. Elle est en planque dans son propre collège pour surveiller…

**Grégorie Chatelais :** si quelqu'un de mon collège tombe sur cette copie je suis foutue. Donc , pour en revenir à Grégorie (j'ai tapé ça !),ç'est normalement celui qui doit tuer Voldemort mais, je n'en dit pas plus…

Pour les autres perso, si je n'ai rien marqué, leur situation n'a pas changé ! Vous connaissez HP quand même !

Pour ce qui est des tomes , vous allez dire : Mais faut les refaire ! Mais pas du tout . Faut juste supprimer le 3eme tome, un peu remodeler les autres et imaginer que dans toutes les aventures, ils sont 4! Vous voyez c'est facile !

A, dernière chose (oui, oui promis), les maraudeurs ont remonté le temps. Ou plutôt leur double. Je m'explique(prof de français : ç'est vrai que c'est pas clair. moi : 0_____0 qu'est-ce que vous faite là.   prof de français : Oh rien, je part). Voilà, les maraudeurs ont trouvé un moyen  d'aller dans le futur. Ils l'ont fait et se sont séparés en 2 (les originaux et leurs doubles). Les doubles ont été envoyés dans le futur sans aucun moyen de revenir à leurs époques tandis que les originaux ont continué leurs vies paisibles en se demandant pourquoi ça n'as pas marché.

Voilà c'est fini pour les explica… Eh, réveillez-vous. J'ai été si chiante (le lecteurs : OUI, et pas qu'un peu). Bon j'espère l'être moins dans le premier chapitre.


	2. comment cassé la routine chez les sanger...

L'élu

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui est arrivé difficilement. La raison ? C'est simple. Au début, ce chapitre devait être le troisième actuellement. Et je me suis aperçu qu'en commençant comme ça, j'allais rater plein de chose. En plus c'est difficile de commencer une histoire ! J'vous saoule hein ? (Les lecteurs : Bien on a pensé à sauter le paragraphe). Bon voici le premier chapitre. 

le point de vue est omniscient = le narrateur sait tout, donc ce n'est pas vu de sélène

Chapitre 1 – Comment casser la routine chez les Sanger.

Le soleil était levé depuis pas mal de temps sur le manoir Sanger et pourtant Sirius Black n'était toujours pas levé. Par contre Sélène Black avec qui Sirius était marié depuis 8 ans, était dans la salle de bain, se brossant les longs et magnifiques cheveux brun clair. Il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux bruns qui étaient magnifiques dans sa personne. Elle était mince et bien proportionnée. Elle portait souvent une robe bleue avec une ceinture bleue foncée avec comme boucle le trident de neptune. Son visage était mince et toujours gaie. Après s'être peignée, elle descendit dans le salon.

Le manoir a sans doute été construit en même temps que Poudlard mais était bien plus petit. Pourtant, passé un  temps, s'était un foyer d'accueil pour jeune sorcier (il y avait plus d'une soixantaine de personnes). En fait ce manoir a été très polyvalent. Avant le foyer pour jeunes, s'était une annexe du ministère. Maintenant, c'est une maison familiale très peuplée pendant l'été (on additionne les résidents annuels+ceux qui viennent de Poudlard pour l'été+les copains+les petits amis). Elle parcoura deux couloirs et descendit trois escaliers pour arriver dans le hall d'entré par un escalier large. En face, il y avait une porte d'entrée assez volumineuse et une table où trônait un téléphone bas de gamme (vous prenez le vieux téléphone de votre grand-mère). A droite, il y avait la porte du salon.

Sélène entra dans le salon. Ce salon était assez grand avec un plafond étoilé. Il y avait à l'intérieur une cheminée (au fond), des fauteuils autour et des tables rondes avec des bancs dispersés dans la salle.

Il y avait déjà une conversation animée au fond. Ils parlaient Quidditch et plus particulièrement coupe d'europe. Pas étonnant que cela soit mouvement : James Potter junior, scolarisée en 1975, qui avait atterrit "par hasard" avec ses amis (les maraudeurs) en 1995, doutait des capacité des canons de Chudley (nul en son époque). Maxence Sanger, petit frère de sélène, avait failli s'étouffer à l'annonce de cette affirmation et expliquait par A+B que ce n'était pas vrai. Ca avait très vite gagner de l'ampleur.

Sélène glisse à côté de Erika Donfile, jeune moldue qui aidait Sélène dans son travail, en train de mordillé une tartine sans grande conviction. Erika détestait ce genre de conversation. Elle n'y connaissait rien (juste 2 3 matchs éclair) et de toute façon ça explosait tout le temps. Sélène par contre aimait le Quidditch mais elle n'était pas très réveillée donc c'était pas la peine de se faire crier dans les oreilles. Elle prit une tranche de pain où elle mit une pellicule de beurre et une grande couche de confiture qu'elle mordit-elle aussi sans grande conviction. 

Sirius débarqua une demi-heure après et le salon était devenu une cacophonie. Il embrassa Sélène puis partit voir la dispute (on peut parler de dispute maintenant) sûrement pas pour la calmer :

-Alors de quoi parler-vous ?

-Canon de Chudley, dit simplement Maxence.

-James affirme qu'ils sont mauvais, compléta Jenny Sanger, petite sœur de Sélène.

En effet, ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter !

Puis vint l'heure du courrier avec deux chouettes. La première portait la gazette du sorcier et se posa devant les yeux de Maxence qui n'eut aucun réflexes. Après trois minutes de hululements acharnés, Jenny vint la décharger du journal. La chouette partit immédiatement vers Gontran, fils aîné de Sélène et Sirius, qui le paya. Puis, elle s'enfuie à tire d'aile (la chouette : Je te préviens, l'auteur, c'est la dernière fois que fait pot-de-fleurs).Le deuxième hibou était la chouette de Rogue. Il eut un grognement de mécontentement à peine audible tant le bruit de la conversation sur les Canons de Chudley était fort. Sélène prit la lettre qu'elle portait et la chouette partit calmement. Elle lu la lettre à haute voix :

_Black,_

_Votre sœur est venue me voir ce matin et elle a eu une de ses vision qu'elle à l'habitude de faire. Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas appartenir à une famille normale ?_

_Après s'être réveillée, elle a maugrée que un certain Grégorie allait être attaqué. Je sais pas qui c'est alors débrouillé-vous avec ça. Je vous ramène Hélène dans la matinée._

_Severus Rogue_

_Ps : si vous n'êtes pas contente de l'interprétation de cette vision, faites-le vous-même. En espérant vous avoir égayer._

Sirius avait entendu lalecture et commença à pester contre Rogue. La situation avec Rogue ne faisait qu'envenimer, et le fait que Hélène soit tombée amoureuse il y a quelques mois ne l'avait pas calmer (eh oui, notre sévi national est tombé amoureux). Mais c'était pas la question. Sélène après une courte discussion avec Erika et Maxence (là, il a fallu crier : il était reparti dans sa "discussion") et Drago ( Drago a rompu avec son père pour venir vivre avec sa petite amie : Jenny.) puis déclara :

-Bon, essayer de pas trop crier ( elle aurait peut-être pu le dire avant). Nous, on part. Puis elle entraîna Maxence, Erika et Drago hors du manoir.

______________

- Non mais pour qui il se prend, avait tonné Maxence pour la 20ieme fois depuis leur départ (A propos de Rogue)

- La ferme Sanger répliqua Drago pour la 15ieme fois (là, il parle de Maxence)

- Et puis il fait un peu partie de la famille ! intervint sélène pour la 10éme fois.

Après une courte discussion, ils avaient décidé (ou plutôt Erika avait proposée) qu'ils partiraient à Edenbourg Collège, ou Grégorie prenait son dernier cours de l'année [1], à balais pour pouvoir couper la route à d'éventuels renforts mangemorts venant par la voie normal. Maxence, qui a jugé le voyage trop silencieux, a commencé à pester contre Rogue. Drago, visiblement pas patient, a commencé à répliquer. Du coup, comme chaque fois, le ton a monté. Ainsi c'était en faisant du bruit qu'ils atterrirent dans la cour secondaire du collège..

- Arrêtez de vous disputez, vous trois, dit Erika en s'adressant aux garçons. Grégorie à cours au sous-sol, avec Marie-Hélène..

Une fois rendu devant la porte de la classe, Sélène frappa et, sans attendre la réponse, entra. Marie-Hélène, jeune professeur de Mathématiques (mariée à un sorcier), était entrain de faire un cours à ses élève dont 3 au maximum avaient l'air de suivre. A l'arrivé du groupe, deux des élèves qui suivait partir dans une discussion animée sur les potins du coin ( on suppose que c'est des filles). Sélène murmurait à l'oreille de la jeune professeur la situation tandis que les trois autres s'installèrent au fond, sous l'œil surpris des élèves qui du coup s'étaient tus. Une fois Sélène installé au fond, Marie-hélène déclara :

- Ces personnes vont voir comment vous vous comportez en cours pour écrire un article sur les jeunes aux collège.

Après, le cours put reprendre. Mais pas pour longtemps.

5 minutes après l'arrivée de ce groupe de choc, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  Les élèves, tout d'abord intéressé par ce qui arrive (chouette ! Si c'est le directeur, on risque de plus avoir cours de Maths !), s'aperçurent bien vite que la meilleure solution pour rester en vie consistait à plongée sous les bureaux. En effet, un groupe de mangemort se tenait sur le seuil. Le groupe du fond de la classe s'était levé et avait sorti leur baguette. Drago fut le premier à réagir :

- Stupefix

Il avait donné le départ du combat et des sorts fusaient de partout. Charlotte, jeune collégienne, ( et espionne pour le ministère mais c'est pas très important) sortit un pendentif de dessous sa chemise. Il était tout en or et en forme d'œil ( Prenez l'œil du millénium (yu-gi-oh!) et mettez le en pendentif en lui rajoutant des pouvoirs, vous l'avez !). Elle tendit une main devant et se concentra. Un bouclier translucide  de couleur or ce format autour de l'élu. Les sorts rebondissaient sur ce bouclier comme de rien.

Puis un mangemort leva pour la enieme fois sa baguette mais dit un sort bizarre :

- Agnus Dei (prononcez « anious déi »),et il enchaîna : Bouclius

- Quoi ? s'exclama Erika.

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier d'or puis sur le bouclier du mangemort pour transpercer le bouclier d'or pour atterrir en plein sur l'élu. Une bulle se forma autour de lui puis disparut après quelque secondes.

- C'est fait, s'exclama le mangemort.

Puis tous les mangemorts présents transplanèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort ? Demanda Drago.

- On a transpercer le bouclier angélique ! Articula Charlotte en s'affolant.

- Pourquoi ils sont venus pour jeter un sort qui marche pas ! se surpris à dire maxence.

- Peter !?! murmura sélène.

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE

_____________

Moi : Débouchez le champagne, j'ai fini le premier chapitre. Je sais, c'est court. Mais, j'espère faire plus long Dans les prochains chapitres.

Lecteurs : Et ben c'est pas trop tôt

Moi : Avant que j'oublis : [1] Ben on suppose qu'il y a eu des problèmes donc ils ont école jusqu'en juillet (le 16)

Lecteurs : super ton explication. Youpi * pas du tout enthousiastes *

Moi : bon passons aux reviews !

Lecteurs :*regardent la feuille de review vierge* -___- lesquelles ? C'est ton premier chapitre ! Et puis compte pas sur nous pour t'en écrire !

Moi : Ok, ok. Donc passons à mon blabla.

Lecteurs : parce que CA, ce n'est pas du blabla.

Moi : DONC pour le nombre de chapitres, peut-être que j'en ferai 8 ou 9 en comptant le prologue et peut-être un épilogue ! Plus quelque petits chapitre Bonus. Mais c'est pas sur peut-être qu'il y en aura plus.

Lecteurs : * soupir * On est pas sortis de l'auberge !

Moi : dites tout de suite que je suis chiante !

Lecteurs : Ok. T'es chiante !

Moi : donc ce chapitre devait faire initialement 2 pages mais j'ai réussi à en faire 3 avec difficultés. J'espère que les autres seront plus longs.

Lecteurs : Bis !

Moi : Quoi bis ?

Lecteurs : Ben tu t'es tromp ! Tu l'as dit 2 fois.

Moi : Mais ça m'arrive pas souvent.

Lecteurs : Mouais, nous on s'en plaint pas.

Moi : Euh, oui. Donc voici la preview du 2ond chapitre :

L'art et la manière d'agacer fudge.

Donc au programme conversation téléphonique mouvement  et visite de rogue ! Il y aura aussi une visite au ministère. Je sens que je vais l'aimer celui-la ! Et vous saurez pas mal de choses pour comprendre l'histoire.

Lecteurs : Ben, ça ne sera pas du luxe.

Moi : Dites franchement que je ne donne pas assez de détails !

Lecteurs : Ok, tu donne….

Moi : Ok, ok, on a compris

Moi : Et une review ne serait pas si mal pour m'encourager. C'est simple. Suffit de cliqué sur le bouton d'en bas.

Lecteurs : Tu peux toujours rêver !


	3. l'art et la maniére d'agassé fudge

L'élu

Moi : Et hop, voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère n'être pas trop longue sur la publication.

Lecteurs : Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Personne ne lit de toute façon.

Moi : Si, vous !

Lecteurs : Parce qu'on est obligé par contrat.

Moi : Voici le 2nd chapitre.

Chapitre 2 - L'art et la manière d'agacer Fudge

- Peter !?! murmura Sélène.

- Heu, calmez-vous essaya Marie-Hélène sans grand succès. 

La situation était chaotique. Les jeunes élèves étés terrifiés et criaient dans tous les sens. Charlotte n'en revenait toujours pas que le bouclier s'était volatilisé à cause d'un sort qu'elle connaissait même pas. Drago et Maxence se disputé sur le fait que ce même sort n'a pas eu d'effet visible pour l'instant. Enfin, sélène se demandé si, oui ou non, elle avait vu Peter Petigrow ici alors qu'il était sensé être mort depuis quatorze ans.

Soudain, Erika réagit en sortant un téléphone portable de sa poche et en lâchant :

- Calmez-vous, on va appeler Fudge au téléphone pour lui dire la situation et ramené Grégorie chez nous pour l'examiné.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Erika ! s'exclama Sélène.

- Mais il y a un problème ironisa Maxence, Fudge n'aime pas trop les téléphone et sa secrétaire a appelé trois aurors la dernière fois qu'il a sonné.

- On essaie quand même. Et puis on a pas le choix, il n'y a pas de hiboux par-là, répliqua Sélène.

- Je crains le pire, marmonna Drago

En lançant un regard noir à Drago, Sélène empoigna le téléphone de Erika, composa un numéro et activa le haut-parleur. Après une minute d'attente, quelqu'un décrocha :

- Qui est-ce ? Ca veut dire quoi cette sonnerie ? demanda une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnut comme la voix d'Alastor Maugrey à l'autre bout du fil.

- Visiblement, Maugrey était dans le coin, ironisa Drago.

- Ha, Alastor ! commença Sélène en priant dieu que quelqu'un vienne lui arraché le combiné.

- Je reconnais cette voix, il me semble… Ha, mais lâché ce truc, c'est peut-être de la magie noire !

Drago éclata de rire.

- Euh, bonjour madame Black dit  timidement une voix de femme.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Holar, lâcha Sélène avec soulagement. Visiblement, vous avez encore dérangé des aurors à cause du téléphone.

- Du quoi ? S'exclama mlle Holar 

- Du « truc », comme l'appelle Alastor, que vous avez dans la main, répondit Sélène en voyant Maxence et Drago se tordre de rire à cette explication. Pourquoi Alastor Maugrey est-t-il là, au fait ?

- En fait, le… Le… Le truc que j'ai entre les mains c'est mis à sonner et j'ai pris peur. Comme Monsieur Maugrey été ici pour son suivi de magie [1], je lui ai demandé de monter.

- Et il a dit que c'est probablement un piège de mangemorts, il a jeté tous les sort possible et il a décroché en tentant de l'examiné compléta Sélène. Monsieur Maugrey est un paranoïaque, mlle Holar. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a un suivi de magie malgré son jeune age. Donc, pour ce genre de problème, demandé à quelqu'un d'autre.

On entendit un vague « qui traité-vous de parano ? », et la crise de fou-rire de Maxence et de Drago s'étendit à beaucoup de personne présente.

- Bon, est-ce que le ministre de la magie est là ? Je voudrais lui parler.

- Je, je ne sais pas.

- Bon sang, vous êtes sa secrétaire non ? Vous devriez le savoir !

- Il est là mais…

- Alors, allez-moi le chercher !

On entendit des bruits de pas et les fous rire se calma.

- QUI TRAITEZ-VOUS DE PARANO ? cria Maugrey dans le combiné, ce qui fit faire à Sélène un bond de deux mètres. 

Et les fous-rires repartit.

- Vous n'en êtes pas un ? demanda Sélène après s'être calmer.

- NON, JE… commença Maugrey

- Mais ça vas pas de crié comme ça tonna la voix assez lointaine du ministre de la magie.

- Monsieur, je… Elle m'a traité de…

- Bon, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour mettre de l'ambiance, Black, lâcha le ministre d'un ton dure en s'emparant du combiné. Mettez tout le monde dehors, mlle Holar.

- Je n'aie pas fait exprès, C'est pas de ma faute si votre secrétaire ne sait pas faire la différence entre une attaque et une sonnerie de téléphonie !

- Bon, vous voulez quoi exactement ?

- Je vous signale qu'une attaque de mangemorts à eu lieu il y a 15 minutes à Edenbourg Collège. On l'a repoussé. Il n'y a eu aucun blessé. Et j'amène Grégorie au manoir pour le faire examiner. Je passe vous voir pour expliquer en détail ce qui c'est passé. Au revoir.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir la phrase, Sélène avait raccroché, pas fâché d'en avoir fini avec ça. Dans la salle de classe, il y avait beaucoup de personne qui riait aux éclats. Et les personnes qui ne riaient pas devaient faire de gros effort pour éviter de commencé.

- Tu es très doué pour détendre l'atmosphère, Sélène ! s'exclama Drago entre deux éclats de rire.

- Bon, on part ! dit sèchement Sélène. Viens Grégorie, on t'emmène. On va téléphoner à tes parents dés que nous serons arrivés.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ? demanda Marie-Hélène.

- Tu leurs explique ce qui viennent de voir, bien sur ! répliqua Sélène comme si c'était l'évidence même. Bon, on y va.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser passé Maxence, Erika, charlotte (vous allé pas vous imaginer qu'elle va rester ici.), Drago et Grégorie puis passa elle-même avant de claquer la porte de la salle de classe.

Une fois arrivée dans la cour secondaire du collège, il eu un problème de transport qui aurait été résolu assez vite si Drago n'avait pas fait sa tête de mule :

- Non, je ne transporterais personne sur mon balai ! C'est un Nimbus 2001 ! Ce balai est un balai de course !

- Et alors ? Moi, j'ai bien porté Erika sur mon balai ! s'impatienta Sélène.

- C'est très différent, répliqua Drago en regardant le balai en question. Le tien, c'est une Comète 250. une antiquité quoi !

- On peut prendre le magicobus si Drago ne veut pas prendre quelqu'un derrière lui. Proposa malicieusement Maxence. En voyant pas mal de monde l'approuvé, il sourit.

L'idée de prendre ce bus plutôt turbulent suffit à convaincre Drago.

- Bon, d'accord. Capitula-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce le magicobus ? demanda Grégorie.

- Un bus qui a pour réputation de faire vomir pas mal de monde et Drago en fait partie.

_____________

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Maxence en apercevant le manoir Sanger.

L'aller avait pris dix minutes seulement. Le retour, lui, avait pris une demi-heure ! Ca avait été si long principalement à cause de Drago qui avancé le plus doucement possible pour ne pas abîmer son bijou pour cause de « vol trop rapide en surpoids ». Maxence était persuadé que transporté quelqu'un, même à grande vitesse, n'avait jamais abîmé de balai depuis son invention et avait pris pour exemple le balai de sa sœur. Tout le monde s'était empressé de confirmé les dires de Maxence en espérant que Drago volerait plus vite. Cela fit l'effet inverse. Drago avait précisé que Maxence n'y connaissait rien sous prétexte qu'il soutenait les canons de Chudley et Maxence lui répondit, ce qui démarra une dispute. Etant donné que les deux garçons étaient plus occupés à savoir qui avait dit vrai, ils ne s'occupaient plus de leur vitesse et plus généralement de leur balai. Sélène distança les deux garçons en plaignant Charlotte et Grégorie qui étaient derrière eux. 

Ils passèrent sur le terrain de Quiddité, d'où provenait un bruit sec et sourd qui indiquait que quelque chose était tombé lourdement sur le sol, et se posèrent devant l'entrée. Charlotte déclara qu'elle allait téléphoner aux parents de Grégorie et entraîna ce dernier vers le hall. Les autres allaient s'engager dans la porte d'entrée quand une Jenny en furie leur passa devant, un balai qui était visiblement tombé de haut dans la main. Un jeune garçon, que Sélène identifia vite comme étant la forme jeune de son mari, lui courait après.

- Mais, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! dit-t-il à jenny qui ne voulait pas vraiment l'écouter.

- Non mais vraiment ! Me foncé dessus quand je fais une figure compliquée. Regarde ce que tu as fait à ce nimbus, rugit-t-elle en lui mettant son balai sous le nez. Tu sais combien ça coûte !

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, elle entra dans le salon, posa un peu brusquement le nimbus sur une table ronde, sortit du salon et grimpa le grand escalier à toute vitesse, laissant Sirius dans l'entrée.

Les personnes, toujours sur le pas de la porte, décidèrent d'entrer dans le salon. Sirius les suivit.

Le salon était rempli de monde. Une petite télévision, sur la droite, était allumée et Constance, fille de Sélène et de Sirius, et Lili Potter livraient un combat sur le canapé en face de la télé contre Gontran, le frère de Constance, pour savoir qui allait s'emparer de la télécommande. A coté de la cheminé éteinte, Sirius senior et James Potter senior étaient en train de regarder avec dégoût Hélène et Severus Rogue s'embrasser. Lily Potter soupirait. Finalement, il n'y a que Marie Sanger qui remarqua l'arrivée de sa sœur et ses amis.

- Tiens, bonjour, s'exclama-t-elle. Puis, elle ajouta en se tournant vers Sélène : Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin, pourquoi ?

- J'ai dû faire face à une urgence. répondit Sélène.

Jenny choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le salon. Elle tenait à la main une mallette de bois où il était inscrit en gros caractères "coffret de nécessaire à balai, version complète". Elle la posa dans un bruit sourd à côté de son balai, l'ouvrit et s'assit sur le banc pour commencer une inspection du manche à balai à l'aide d'une loupe que contenait la boîte. Charlotte entra ensuite en soupirant dans le salon, suivit de Grégorie, pas très rassuré et un peu déboussolé.

- Tiens Marie, j'ai du travail pour toi. Puis Sélène entraîna Grégorie devant elle tandis que les adolescents s'éclipsèrent pour aller jouer dans le salon. Ce jeune homme a reçu un sort non-identifié au cours d'une attaque de mangemorts. Etant donné que tu es médecin à Sainte-mangouste, je voudrais que tu l'examines.

- Oui, oui, répondit la concernée en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle est la formule du sort ? Peut-être que je la connais.

- Je crois que c'est agi dei ou agneau dei… Ah non, c'est agnus dei.

- Merci. Tu viens jeune homme, je vais t'examiner dit Marie en s'adressant à Grégorie. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine pas du tout rassurée du concerné.

- Euh, dites, intervint Grégorie. C'est vrai que je passe les vacances avec vous ?

- Ha bon, il passe le reste des vacances avec nous ? questionna Marie.

- Oui. J'ai discuté avec ses parents et nous l'avons décidé. Comme ça, la sécurité sera mieux assurée. expliqua Charlotte en regardant de travers Maxence.

- Bon, on y va, annonça Marie en entraînant Grégorie derrière elle.

- Ah, bonjour ma femme, s'exclama Sirius qui avait détaché ses yeux de Hélène et Severus.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Rugit Sélène

Severus se détacha aussi de sa petite amie.

- Parfait, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer tout ça, dit-il. Hélène a dit qu'elle vous attendez pour commencer l'histoire.

- Et maintenant que Sévi n'est plus occupé, il pourra écouter, précisa Sirius.

- Occupé à quoi ? demanda sélène en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- A rien, répliqua Severus. Ton mari est un imbécile.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué, lança Sélène d'un ton amusé.

- Je vois que tu me défends à merveille ! Lâcha Sirius.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Demanda Hélène.

Sélène leur résuma la situation. La probable apparition de Peter a déclenché chez Sirius une vague de jurons. L'arrivée de Marie avec un Grégorie terrifié arrêta net l'histoire.

- Je veux voir ma maman, pleurnicha-t-il.

- Mais bien sur, s'insurgea Marie. Tu es un vrai gamin. Ta mère va venir bientôt. Franchement, tu as vraiment 14 ans ? Tu as subi uniquement des tests de routine ! Il va falloir t'amener à St-Mangouste pour les dernières vérifications. TAIS-TOI !

- Bon, il a rien ? demanda Sélène d'un ton inquiet.

- Non, il se porte à merveille a priori. D'ailleurs il arrive encore à crier, ça ne doit pas être si grave ! Je prends rendez-vous à St-Mangouste dans quelques jours pour voir s'il n'y a pas de trace de sort à retardement ni de malédiction. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de le faire taire !

- Bon, c'est rassurant. Tu t'occupes de tout ? Et tu l'amènes dans l'une des chambres d'amis s'il te plait ?

- Oh, ça sera avec plaisir, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. Puis elle fit volte-face en entraînant Grégorie en dehors qui continua à crier.

Sélène recommença son récit. Quand elle annonça qu'elle allait voir Fudge cet après-midi suite à son coup de téléphone, tout le monde la regarda de travers.

- C'est toi qui as donné ce coup de téléphone ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui et alors ?

- Fudge est furieux en ce moment. Visiblement, tu l'as contrarié avec ça. J'étais dans son bureau ce matin et il m'a lancé mes feuilles dessus quand je lui ai dit qu'il fallait plus d'argent à Poudlard. 

- Bon, ça va être gai ! soupira Sélène.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à ce garçon ? La question venait de Severus et ça le titillait depuis un moment visiblement.

- Tu te rappelles de la prédiction de Trewlaney il y a 21 ans ? Celle ou elle est entrée en transe.

- Euh oui, un peu. Elle l'avait dit devant un élève qui a semé la panique pendant une semaine avec cette histoire d'élu. Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à ses sornettes quand même ? Trewlaney dit n'importe quoi ! Tu devrais le savoir.

- Mais elle a fait 2 prédictions vérifiées dans sa vie pour l'instant. Et celle-là en fait partie.

- Je vois pas le rapport, dit Hélène.

- La première prédiction est en trois parties et nous en avons vérifié deux. Et tout porte à croire que Grégorie est celui dont parle la prédiction.

- Et elle parle de quoi ? Intervint Sirius

- Elle nous montre comment faire pour supprimé Voldemort. On pense que Grégorie est un sorcier spécial. Il ne peut pas faire de magie comme tout le monde mais possède d'autres pouvoirs.

- Rien que ça ! S'écria Severus. Pourquoi on l'a pas utilisé avant si on est si sûr ?

- Parce que la prédiction n'est pas clair. On a mis 10 ans pour comprendre les 2 première partie donc on est pas prés de se débarrassé de Voldemort. Le ministre de la magie a décidé de mettre une protection discrète jusqu'à qu'on perce le mystère. Protection assurée en théorie par Maxence mais Grégorie a faillit se tuer 3 fois en 6 mois.

- Protection efficace quoi, commenta Hélène.

- On aurait dû le chercher à la fin des vacances pour son transfert à Poudlard. Mais cette attaque a précipité les choses. Et visiblement, ses parents n'ont pas eu le temps de lui expliqué.

- S'il ne sait pas faire de magie comme les autres, ça sert à quoi de l'envoyé à Poudlard, s'énerva Severus.

- Il sera protégé déjà. Et…

- A table !

Sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, au plus grand agacement de rogue, Sélène se leva pour rejoindre les tables rondes. 

FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE

______________

Moi : 6 pages ! Mon plus long jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'ai eu 3 review. Bon excusé-moi pour ce léger retard. Euh, il manque quelque chose…

Lecteurs : *parle parle* 

Moi : Ben, vous faites quoi.

Lecteurs : on élue un porte-parole. C'est plus facile que de parlé tous en même temps.

Moi : Pour une fois, vous avez une bonne idée.

Porte-parole : Voilà. C'est moi qui va parlé au nom de tous.

Moi : parfait. Bon, passons aux review.

Nina5 : wesh c cool  
ta fic est bien et y a po de faute d'ortho ( bon tu me dira je suis nul en sa)  
  
mais pr avoir + de review tu devrais accepter les anonym ! sinon c cool ! g hate que tu mette le prochain chapitre et surtt te decourage pas c trop genial  
kix

Moi : Merci pour tes compliments. Et merci pour la manip des review anonymes.

Porte-parole : Elle fait des tonnes de fautes d'orto elle !

Moi : Tu ne critique pas les reviewer

Lecteurs : Ouais, tu critique l'auteur.

Moi : Pour plus de facilité, je vais répondre aux review de twwo en même temps.

Porte-parole : c'est surtout qu'elle n'a plus de studio pour faire ça séparé.

Moi : Mouais, bon. Review !

Shannen : C'est vrai que ton histoire est un peu chaotique... mais j'attends la suite pour mieux comprendre !

Moi : Chaotique, vraiment ? Bon ben j'éspère que ce chapitre va t'éclaircir. Suivant !

Myriam007 : nan, je dirais pas qu'elle est chaotique! mais c vrai 'on s'emele un peu les pédales avec tt c changement ^^""""""""""""""" on c plus trop ou on en est, mais elle est qd meme bien! continue et t'arrete pas la, vec les ot chapitre, on s'habituera! Biz!

Moi : merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, au debut, je m'emmelé les pinceaux. J'espére que ce chapitre te plaira. Suivant !

Porte-parole : il y en a plus.

Moi : Ah ? Bon ok. Voici la preview du 3éme chapitre.

Chapitre 3 : la corvée des déplacements.

Ce chapitre se passera en dehors du manoir. Il y a une visite au ministére et des courses au chemin de traverse.

Moi : Au prochain chapitre et n'oublier pas de poster des review. Ca fait énormément plaisir.


	4. la corvée des deplacements

L'élu Lecteurs : Avant toutes choses, nous voudrions faire un communiqué. Le porte-parole des lecteurs est purement et simplement viré. Moi : Dommage, je l'aimais bien moi :(. Lecteurs : C'est la raison principal du licenciement. Moi tousse Oui bon. Voici le 3ème chapitre avec énormément de retard. Chapitre 3 : la corvée des déplacements Sélène était parti tout de suite après le déjeuné, au grand déplaisir de Sirius (qui voulait rester avec elle) et Severus (qui voulait sa Réponse). Elle et Erika étaient maintenant dans le vieux ascenseur bourlinguant du ministère en compagnie d'une dizaine de note de service et d'un vampire de très mauvaise humeur emmitouflé dans une cape noir. Elles s'empressèrent de  
  
descendre à l'étage 4 où se situe le bureau du ministre et Erika déclara qu'il faudrait un ascenseur pour les personnes de mauvaise humeur. Mlle Holar était en train d'expliquer à quelqu'un au téléphone qu'il s'était trompé de numéro. - NON MONSIEUR, VOUS N'ETES PAS AU SAMU ! Pressée, Sélène empoigna le combiné et raccrocha. - Bonjour, je voudrais voir monsieur le ministre - Oui, entrez, il est libre mais de très mauvaise humeur. Sélène soupira et entra - Ah, Sanger. Je vous attendais pas si tôt, fit le ministre d'une voix dure en ignorant délibérément Erika. Vous pouvez m'expliqué l'histoire de cette attaque ? - Bien sûr, répliqua avec calme Sélène. Voilà, ma sœur a eu une prédiction. Vous savez, celle qui est voyante. Elle résuma l'attaque et expliqua que Grégorie n'avait rien. - Je vois, fit le ministre dans un regard noir. Et que faisait Maxence Sanger dans tout ça ? Il était sensé le surveillé ! Euh, oui mais il est un peu étourdi. Pouvez-vous me signé les papiers que je vous ais envoyé. Je sais que c'est tôt mais je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'il fasse son entré dans le monde de la magie le plus tôt possible. - Oui, oui, tout de suite. Il sortit en maugréant une pile de papier, fit une signature non soignée sur la première page, agita sa baguette et fourra la pile dans les mains d'Erika sans la moindre attention. Au revoir ! - Au revoir, Firent les deux filles en sortant du bureau. - Ce type est un ... J'arrive pas à avoir le mot sans être grossière ! Fit Erika alors qu'elles s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur. Le vampire était remonté, au grand déplaisir de Erika. - Je sais ! Il aura pas ma voie, c'est sùr. Le vampire murmura quelque chose sous sa cape. Il avait l'air d'être très heureux du ministre. Erika se tut jusqu'à l'atrium. Erika était devant une étagère remplit de livre sur les créatures magiques dans Fleury et Bott en ce mardi. Sélène était à l'opposé entrain de regardé les livres sur le japon magique et Grégorie était plongé dans un livre sur les crabes de feu. Après être sorti du ministère, elles avaient décidé d'aller faire les courses. Elles étaient passées au manoir pour récupéré la liste des fournitures de Poudlard et Grégorie en même temps pour qu'il puisse choisir ses robes. Elles avaient expliqué ça à Grégorie et ... S'étaient aperçues que elles avaient engagée une très mauvaise technique. Grégorie refusa tout net de venir en argumentant que les garçons, ça ne portait pas de robes. Ses parents (qui étaient arrivés entre temps et tout expliqués à Grégorie) avaient beau lui expliqué que TOUS les sorciers portaient des robes, Grégorie resta sur sa position. Drago lui jeta un regard noir avant de claqué la porte du salon. Finalement, les filles promirent à Grégorie de passé d'abord à une librairie. Il accepta enfin mais regarda la poudre de cheminette d'un drôle d'œil lorsque Erika lui expliqua son fonctionnement. Erika se hissa sur les pointes des pieds pour attrapé un exemplaire de "les légendaires légendes des licornes" (livre demandé par la bibliothécaire) et le mis sur la pile volumineuse de bouquins à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'il faudrait refaire les courses après la réunion des professeurs qui aura lieu dans un mois mais elle aura déjà acheté la moitié des fournitures. Elle poussa le tout vers la caisse : - Bonjour, fit la caissière avec un grand sourire. - Bonjour, fit Erika d'un ton morne - Tout ça ? Pourquoi Poudlard a besoin d'autant de livres chaque année, s'exclama la caissière en commençant de passé la pile de livres. - Que voulez-vous ! Malgré la vigilance de Mme pince, certains livres disparaissent et on retrouve des livres de la réserve cornés. Faut bien les changer, répliqua Erika pendant que Grégorie reprenait deux livres dans l'étagère Romans. - Mais ça fait quand même beaucoup, non ? - Si vous trouvez ça tellement bizarre, répliqua Erika demandé donc à Mme Pince pourquoi elle fait une liste si longue. Je m'en passerais bien, moi ! Mettez-le tout sur le compte de Poudlard. - Si vous le prenez comme ça. La caissière commença à taper les prix sur sa grosse machine à enregistrer puis emballa les livres dans un papier pour les protéger du voyage et tendit le paquet à Erika qui le prit, de très mauvaise humeur. Sélène passa juste après avec « Japon, ses légendes et ses secrets. » et « Le japon magique, mode d'emploi » ainsi que les deux romans que Grégorie avait choisis. La caissière en profita pour se plaindre : - Franchement, je trouve votre amie bien énervée ! - Elle a une raison, dit Sélène avant de prendre le lourd paquet pour le mettre dans le chariot de Erika.  
  
Après Fleury et Bott, Sélène décida de passer au prêt-à-porter sorcier. Grégorie la fixa avec horreur et décida de se replongé dans son roman, pensant que une fois fini, l'idée saugrenue de Sélène pour lui faire porter des robes se seraient envoler. Il dut pourtant s'y résigner. Mme Guipure le fit monter sur un tabouret et montrer beaucoup de robes différentes (non sans lui arraché son livre avant). Finalement, Grégorie ressorti avec un assortiment de cinq tenues dont quatre noirs et une mauve. Il a du prendre aussi une robe de soirée, ce qui ne l'enchanta guère.  
  
Puis, ce fut au tour de Ollivander. Le vieil homme accueillit Grégorie avec plaisir. Sélène lui expliqua rapidement la situation et Ollivander hocha la tête. Il partit dans l'arrière-boutique et y ramena un petit médaillon. - Voilà, Marie t'a dit que tu étais un sorcier spécial ? Expliqua d'une voix calme Sélène. - Mouais, si on veut, lui répondit Grégorie avec une grimace. - Bien, il faut que tu portes ce médaillon autour du cou pour pouvoir accéder aux choses que seuls les sorciers peuvent voir. - Mais... La phrase venait d'éveiller la curiosité du jeune sorcier. - On en parlera au manoir !fit sèchement Sélène en voyant du coin de l'œil un grand blond passé la porte. Au revoir Mr Ollivander. Bonjour Mr Malfoy reprit-elle avec désinvolte en passant à côté de Lucius et Drago Malfoy tout en entraînant Erika et Grégorie à sa suite.  
  
Erika fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle passa la vitrine dans laquelle on voyait Lucius Malfoy tendre sa cane au fabricant de baguette. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce genre de médaillon entre les mains de Ollivander, c'était pour elle. Comme elle est moldu, elle ne pouvait pas accéder à Poudlard et autres lieux magique. Mais il le fallait bien pour devenir intendante à Poudlard. Et à l'époque, Sélène avait expliqué qu'elle avait dû se bagarrer avec le ministère pendant des mois pour l'obtenir. Mais elle avait des circonstances atténuantes qui avait facilité les démarches. Des circonstances expliquant son entrée dans le monde magique. Grégorie, lui, n'en avait aucune à sa connaissance. Et puis, le médaillon avait l'air de l'attendre à bras ouverts. Normalement, son entrée à Poudlard aurait dû être dans un mois et demi. Enfin, si il était apte à être admis à Poudlard, il n'en aurait pas besoin !  
  
Sélène prit de la poudre de cheminette chez l'apothicaire et retourna directement au manoir.A l'arrivée, la joyeuse bande d'adolescents se précipita sur les paquets en vrac dans le chariot pour les monter à l'étage. Et accessoirement, les regarder sous tous les angles pour pouvoir deviner ce qui il y a dedans.  
  
Severus se précipita sur Sélène, bien décidé à avoir une réponse. - Sanger, Vous pouvez m'expliquer à quoi ça sert d'envoyer Grégorie à Poudlard si il n'est pas capable de faire de la magie comme tout les autres ? - On vous le dira à la réunion des profs. Répondit Sélène malicieusement. Puis, elle monta dans ses appartements en entraînant Grégorie à sa suite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit deux gros chiens noirs se sauté dessus avec Constance au milieu qui riait. L'adulte fit entrer Grégorie dans une petite pièce à côté de sa chambre. - Tu voulais me poser une question demanda Sélène à Grégorie d'un ton doux en lui montrant une chaise. Un verre de jus de citrouille ? - Non merci en regardant la carafe remplit de liquide orangeâtre. Et oui, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose ! Ma mère m'a dit que comme j'étais sorcier, je recouvrirai un monde à part. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit que j'avais besoin d'un médaillon ! - C'est compliqué en fait. Tu es un sorcier mais différent des autres. - Je sais, on a du me le répète au moins une dizaine de fois cette journée ! - Laisse-moi finir. Tu as des pouvoirs, ce n'est pas à remettre en cause. Tu as donc ta place dans le monde magique. Mais tu as des pouvoirs différents des autres (Grégorie souffla). Là où les autres peuvent transformer un verre à pied en rat, tu en seras incapable. Mais tes dons, très peu de sorciers en ont. - Quel genre de pouvoir ? - Si seulement on savait murmura Sélène entre ses dents. - Quoi ? - Rien. Ce genre de pouvoirs est différent de chaque individu. C'est en fonction de notre comportement, notre façon de penser. Mais on va trouver. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous rentrerez à Poudlard dés la prochaine rentrée. - Quoi ? - ça fait deux « quoi »en même pas une minute, remarqua Sélène avec amusement. - Faut que je parle à ma mère ! Puis il sortit en trombe du bureau, laissant seul Sélène avec ses soucis FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE Moi : voilà, je finis enfin ce troisième chapitre. Avec comme musique de fond, la BO de Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Je crois que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! Lecteurs : Ce n'est qu'une illusion, ne t'en fait pas. Moi : èé Moi, je voulais qui soit plus long ! Enfin, je suis contente de moi. J'ai réussi à introduire l'intrigue. Faut vraiment que je me fasse un plan moi ! Lecteurs : Là, on reconnaît la nullité de l'auteur. Moi : Faut aussi que je revoie le contrat de ceux-là. montre du doigt les lecteurs Ca va pas du tout. Ou sinon, j'ai un tout nouveau logiciel flambant neuf ! Bon, j'ai pas compris pas mal de fonctions mais il est génial. Lecteurs : On aura des chapitres bons ? Moi : Pourquoi, ils sont pas bons ? Lecteurs : boude Moi : Enfin, un gros merci à Quisty qui prend le temps de me corriger! Vraiment, c'est très gentil ! Lecteurs : Ouais, c'est la seule qui fait du boulot correct dans les deux. Moi : Hé ! Bon au prochain chapitre et rewiever, ça fait toujours plaisir. 


	5. La réunion professoral

L'élu

Lecteurs : A notre plus grande joie, voici le prochain chapitre !

Moi : Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce nouveau contrat ?

Lecteurs : on ...

Moi : Et non, vous avez plus le droit de cracher vos anneries !

Lecteurs : On trouve ce contrat très nul.

Moi : pourquoi c'est pas censuré?

Lecteurs : Parce que on le pense.

Moi : faut que je revoie ma copie -- Bon, place au 4éme chapitre.

Chapitre 4 : La réunion professoral

- Alors, tout est prêt ? Demanda Sirius alongé dans le lit sur le dos.

- Faut encore préparer des choses mais je croit que oui, répondit Sélène blotie à coté de lui.

Grégorie était dans la maison depuis quinze jours déjà. Et on se rendait compte que Drago s'entendait pas vraiment avec lui et son rejet du bizarre. D'ailleurs, Ses parents ont dus venir passer quelques jours au manoir pour aclimater Grégorie à sa nouvelle vie. Vie qu'il n'acceptait pas vraiment vu la discussion mouvementé qui a suivi l'entrevue avec Sélène le jour de son arrivée. On entendait à l'autre bout du manoir Grégorie hurler qu'il resterait à Edenbourg Collège avec ses amis que ses parents le veuille ou non. Tout le monde savait que se n'était pas lui qui aurait le dernier mot et Constance l'a même précisé à Grégorie qui n'était pas du même avis. Finalement, la discussion s'est arrété alors que Grégorie claqua violement la porte de la chambre d'amis (Eh! Tu pourais faire attenion aux portes,hurla Sirius à travers la porte. C'est vieux et fragile.) Il sauta le repas du soir.

Jenny, elle, est arrivé troisième à sa compétition de figure acrobatique sur balais. Sirius avait donc profité de l'occasion pour lui dire que son balai était encore en etat de marche même si il a deux-trois bosses.

- Si tu ne m'aurait pas foncé dessus 2 jours avant le tournoi, j'aurai peut-être pus arrivé première ! Declara Jenny en lui tirant la langue

- oh, c'est bon ! Je croit que vous vous disputez assez comme ça, non ? Trancha Hélène qui était derrière.

Les deux jeunes se renfrogna alors qu'ils prenait une poignée chacun de poudre de cheminette.

Au plus grand déplaisir de Erika, Charlotte dut repartir pour passer ses vacances au Japon. Sélène demanda à Charlotte de rapporter des livres en anglais sur la culture et les monuments magiques qu'elle ne trouvait pas en Angleterre. Erika retourna donc à ses lectures dans la bibliothèque en boudant.

- Quel genre de choses, demanda Sirius en se levant.

- Genre préparé des plats et décoré le salon, répondit Sélène. Puis elle ajouta devant l'air enxieux de son mari : Ne t'inquiète pas, la soirée sera bien. Harry va être content. N'oublie pas que c'est mon filleul aussi.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 31 juillet. Et c'était par conséquent l'anniversaire de Harry. Sirius tenait à lui organisé une fête chez lui.En effet, malgré son anniversaire, le 31 juillet était un jour nefaste pour Harry. L'année dernière, Sirius, Sélène, Hélène et Maxence ont dus faire face à une grosse attaque de la part des mangemorts. Marie fut appelé d'urgence à St Mangouste pour faire face à l'arrivée des blessées en masse. Une fois le bilan dressé par des aurors, La troupe dut rentré au manoir pour anoncé à Harry et Hermione que les parents d'hermione faisait partie des victimes. Le choc fut rude pour tout les deux. Harry avait vu Hermione fondre en larmes devant elle. Il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps aussi. Voir son amie craquer dans un moment critique lui avait été fatal. Il se sentait responsable de ce tragique accident. La soirée fut arrété et Harry est allé essayer de consoler la jeune sorcière dans sa chambre. Cette année, Sirius voulait que la soirée soit parfaite pour lui faire oublier ce passage à l'offensive de l'ennemi.

- Bon, si tu veut faire cette soirée, il faut commencé à préparer maintenant ! s'exclama Sélène plein de vie. Puis elle se rua sur la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

- On a qu'a mettre cette guirlande de l'autre coté, proposa Harry. Comme ça, les couleurs seront equillibré, comme le veut Melle Lily qui est agacante à la fin.

- J'essaie d'amelioré Ryry chéri, se défendit Lily.

- NE M'APELLE PAS RYRY CHERI ! Hurla Harry en commencant à courser sa soeur.

Harry Potter avait débarqué à 10 heures dans le manoir de son parrain avec sa soeur et son père, très impatient. Sirius avait grogné en prétéxtant que c'était trop tôt pour lui. Et il était en effet encore en pantouffle en train de mordre une tranche de bacon.

Remus Lupin venait d'entré dans le salon à midi (pleine lune oblige) quand Harry avait commencé à décoré la salle. Depuis, il ne cessait de se chamaillé avec sa soeur qui s'obstinait à compter les objets de chaque couleurs pour être sûr qu'il y en a le même nombre de chaque coté.

Pendant ce temps à la cuisine, Hélène et Sélène aidaient les elfes de maisons à préparé les bons petits plats pour la soirée. Le repas allait être chargé :

- Apperitifs

- Salade composé

- foie de veau à l'anglaise avec du piccadilli aux légumes comme sauce pour ceux qui aiment

- Gâteau aux noix à la crème anglaise

- glace au choix.

Les elfes étaient en train de faire le veau alors que les deux jumelles préparait les petits fours. Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour la soirée. Il fallait faire beaucoup de choses.

Dans le même temps, Erika s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque pour classer quelques papiers de poudlard. Elle en profita pour faire un budget aproximatif. Budget sérré vu que le ministre n'avait pas encore accepté la bourse du ministère. Sirius avait demandé un autre rendez-vous pour la bourse, le premier s'étant mal passé. Sélène a finalement rejoint Erika aprés avoir cédé sa place en cuisine à Lily junior (Je vois que tu as déclaré forfait auprés de ton frère, avait lancé sélène).

- alors, comment se porte les finances de poudlard ? Demanda avec entrain Sélène.

- en comptant le fait qu'on a pas encore de bourse ? Répondit Erika dépité.

- Ne t'inquiéte donc pas voyons ! Sirius va la décroché. Est-ce que Minerva a renvoyer les lettres que je lui ait demandé de signé ?

- Oui, elle sont arrivé ce matin ! Là, ce sont les lettres à porter à une poste sorcier pour les fournitures, indiqua Erika en montrant une grosse pile de parchemin. Et là, c'est pour le manoir, ajouta elle en pointant du doigt une pile netement plus petite. J'ai aussi trié les lettres des premières années en fonction de ce que mc gonnagal ...

- Proffessur mc gonnagal !

- oui, c'est ça. Enfin, ce qu'elle a précisé dans sa lettre. Il y a 6 élèves qui nessécite un envoi de « missionaire » pour expliqué l'entrée dans le monde de la magie.

- On répartiras le travail à la réunion professoral. Maintenant, vient te changé les idées. Il y a un hibou de Charlotte qui vient d'arrivé. Je croit qu'elle a trouvé mes livres.

- Chouette ! s'exclama Erika en sautant de sa chaise. J'arrive.

Erika débarqua donc dans le salon en evitant un lampion qui volait à travers de la piece.

- TU VAS SENTIR TA DOULEUR, cria Harry à l'adresse de jenny qui venait de décroché la moitié des rubans de la salle.

- Je peut faire quelque chose ? Demanda Erika en priant que Harry soit pas trop de mauviase humeur.

- Oui ! Tu peut remettre les rubans pendant que j'étrangle Jenny, répliqua Harry avec fureur.

Erika se mit donc au travail en lisant la lettre de charlotte.

- joli soirée ! S'exclama Sélène alors qu'elle était avec son mari, severus et hélène en train de dire au revoir aux derniers invités.

- Oui, dans l'ensemble, répondit Sirius.

La soirée d'anniversaire avait été finalement un succés. Sirius jeune avait trouver ça tellemnt amusant qu'il avait entamé un strip-teas après 3 bouteillles de bièraubeurre. Jenny l'avait vite ramené à la raison en l'assomant (ce n'est pas une soirée d'horreur black ! Remet-moi ce slip tout de suite). Sirius senior s'était proposé pour le ramenné dans sa chambre, honteux.

- C'est une bonne occasion de rire black, dit Séverus. Il recut un regard noir de la part de Sirius

- La seul ombre, c'était le fait qu'hermione n'a pas pu venir. Conclut Hélène.

En effet, Hermione avait écri une lettre à harry pour précisé qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Elle devait célèbrer les uns ans de la mort de ses parents.

- Je crois que Harry a comprit pourquoi, déclara Sélène.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit, fit Hélène. Séverus, tu vient ?

- Comment ça, « tu viens » ? s'énèrva Sirius. Je refuse que ce type dorme chez moi.

- Montez, je vais lui expliqué, dit Sélène au couple alors que Sirius commencé à hurler.

Mais Hélène n'avait pas attendu le conseil de sa jumelle. Elle ne tenait plus debout et entraina Severus vers sa chambre. Cet nuit-là, son sommeil fut agité.

La salle était assez grande avec une cheminée et un grand fauteuil qui contenait une personne plutot mince.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on m'aporte de mauvaise nouvelles ?dit calmement la voix du fauteuil.Puis, il lança froidement : endoloris.

Un cri résonna dans la pièce. Un homme se roulait à terre, les mains tellement crispè sur son visage que ne le voyait pas. L'auteur du sort finit par relever sa baguette.

- Dit-moi, comment ce fait-il que le sort ne fasse pas encore effet ? Fit-il. Tu m'avait assuré que ce sort permettrai à l'élu de venir jusqu'à moi. L'aurait- tu raté ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le petit homme d'une voix effrayé. Peut-étre qu'il n'a pas encore agi. Le livre dit que ça peut mettre plusieurs jours.

- Ca fait deux semaines que j'attend ! tonna la voix. Le sort aurait du faire effet depuis longtemps. A moins que tu me fournisse de fausses informations. Que ce n'est pas l'élu que tu a visé.

- Non, maitre, je vous jure que c'est lui l'élu. Je les ai espionné et ils ont bien dit que c'était lui, répondit l'homme d'une voix soudainement tendu.

- Alors tu a raté le sort, je ne vois pas d'autres explication. Endoloris.

Un deuxième hurlement traversa la pièce.

Hélène se réveilla en hurlant. Séverus, qui était dans le lit à coté, sauta sur ses jambes et saisi sa baguette.

- Il faut prévenir les autres fit Hélène avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre, laissant séverus incrédule.

- Tu es sur de ça ? Demanda Remus, invité pour 15 jours au manoir, en pyjama.

- puis-ce qu'elle le dit, s'énèrva Séverus.

- calme-toi, Rogue, on essaie de comprendre, répliqua Sirius.

Hélène avait débarqué dans la chambre des black, paniqué. Elle leur avait raconté son rève très vite. Tellement vite qu'elle du le répété pour étre sur que tout le monde comprennent.

- C'est peut-étre des images provoqués par Voldemort, ça serait pas la première fois, proposa Remus.

- Non, c'est réél cette fois. Répondit Hélène.

- Et ça expliquerait le sort d'il y a 15 jours, rencherit Sirius. Sort qui a visiblement echoué.

- Tu sais l'identité du mangemort, demanda Sélène.

- Non, le seigneur des tenebres l'a nommé mais je me rappelle plus du noms.

- c'est pas grave, va te couché. bonne fin de nuit! rajouta Sélène alors que hélène regagné ses apartements.

- Il faudra le dire à Dumbledore, déclara Remus. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

- Bonne Nuit, fit sélène en se recouchant auprés de son mari, inquiète.

- Bienvenue à la réunion professoral de la rentrée, déclara Dumbledore. Nous avons plusieurs choses à parler. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

15 jours aprés la fète d'anniversaire, le salon se retransforma en salle de réunion pour acceuillir les proffesseurs de poudlard. Dumbledore tiend à se que ça se passe en dehors de Poudlard pour éviter de gacher les vacances de certains proffesseurs en leurs demandant de retourner à Poudlard 10 jours plus tôt.

Pendant ces 15 jours, Grégorie avait enfin daigné à ne pas crié à chaque fois qu'une toile bougé. Au plus grand soulagement de Sélène, il avait aussi accepté de rentrer à Poudlard, non sans apriori et aprés de longue discutions avec sélène. L'arangement ne détendit pas l'atmosphère entre Drago et Grégorie qui se regardait toujours en chiens de faïence quand ils se croisaient (fait rare, vu que chacun évité l'autre). Marie relativisa vite les choses en déclarant que eux au moins, ils ne se hurlait pas dessus. Elle disait ça en regardant Sirius et Severus en aller presque aux mains. Ils avaient décidé de parler de l'hébèrgement de severus ...

Les maraudeurs avait eu la brillante idée de faire une blague le dernier jour du sejour des pârents de grégorie au manoir. Même si ils avaient franchements rigolé, Marie avait grogné. Les maraudeurs avait remplacer le sol de leurs chambre par un trampoline géant et elle avait passé 2 heures à tout désensorcelé.

- J'ai regarder le budget en long et en large, dit Erika en se levant, et on va pas le boucler sans la bourse. Sirius, faut la decrocher !

- Si tu compte sur black, tu peut d'ores et déjà prévoir de vendre la moitié de Poudlard, Remarqua Severus.

- Sevi, tait toi ! Répliqua Hélène tandis que sirius bouillonnait sur sa chaise.

- Bon, je m'en occupe, conclut Dumbledore. Il faut aussi parler de l'emploi du temps de Grégorie. Sélène a dressé un liste des matières utiles pour lui.

- Alors, après discution avec ses parents, et vu ses capacités réduites en matière de magie, dit Sélène, on pense que il est préférable de privilégier des matière intellectuel et le duel sur les sortilège et autre métamorphose. Au niveau des option tel que la divination, Grégorie a clairement dit que moins il ferait de truc bizarre, mieux il se portait.

- C'est difficile de ne pas faire de truc bizzard au sens moldu du terme dans une école de sorcellerie remarqua Minerva Mcgonnagal.

- euh, oui. C'est pour ça qu'on essaie de lui faire apprendre des matière très terre à terre. On a donc tout de suite retenu les potions et ...

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Severus alors que Sirius était plié en deux. Les potions sont terre à terre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'art subtil de mettre la gloire en bouteille ?

- On n'a pas besoin de cet « art subtil » pour apprendre à faire des potions de bases et des potions regénératrice, s'énèrva Sélène. Pour les matière, il y a les potions, les soins aux créatures magiques, la défence contre les forces du mal et l'astronomie qui seront enseigner par les professeurs qui le font normalement. Par contre, il faudrait quelqu'un pour enseigner le duel...

- Moi, je peut le faire, proposa Sirius.

- Lassé d'être seulement remplaçant ? Lacha Severus

- Je t'ai sonné Rogue ?

- Arrété vous deux ! Intima Hélène. Sirius a un bon niveau en duel. Puis elle continua vite en voyant Séverus ouvrir la bouche : Tu a un cours de potions à assuré sévi, n'oublie pas. Faut que tu es du temps pour moi aussi !

Sirius fit une grimace en pansant à Hélène et séverus entraint de s'embrasser.

- Moi, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, admit sélène.

- De toute façon, c'est le seul professeur disponible. Personne ne voit d'inconvenient. Bien, reprit Dumbledore en voyant des signes négatifs. Sirius est nommé professeur de duel !

- On pensait aussi mettre de l'histoire de la magie dans l'emploi du temps, reprit Sélène mais là, c'est pas la peine de faire des cours particuliers. Il suivra les même cours que les premières année.

- Des questions ? Demanda Dumbledore. Personnes ne prit la parole. Bon, passons aux emplois du temps alors. J'ai cru entendre que Mme Bibine voulait son Vendredi aprés-midi.

La conversation dévia sur des sujets plus diverses et la réunion dura 2 heures. Sirius et severus se disputèrent encore 3 fois de suite avant que Minerva les séparent pour les mettres chacun à un bout de la table, éxédé. A la fin, après le départ des professeurs (et de Rogue, à la plus grande joie de Sirius), Sélène, Sirius et Hélène remient les tables au places habituelles et montèrent se coucher. Erika fit de même mais avant.

Deux jours plus tard, Grégorie passa sa visite de contrôle à Ste Mangouste. Les médicomages étaient formelle, le petit n'avait rien. Marie tira donc la conclusion que le sort avait tout bonnement raté.

Finalement, le jour du départ à Poudlard arriva. Et Sélène ne savait pas encore que ce départ allait être mouvementé en ce couchant la veille, les valises bouclés.

FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE

Lecteurs : Tiens, l'auteur fait dans le sadisme dis donc. C'est pas très bien réussi mais bon.

Moi : Faut que j'arrive à faire une transition pour zappé la soirée (je la raconte aprés, comme à chaque fois que je fait un

Moi : et là, j'ai du mal à repartir sur un "bonne nuit"

Lecteurs : Euh, C'est quoi ce truc ?

quisty : attend tu veux que une fois la fète finie harry dise bonne nuit enfin un truc dans le style

quisty : c'est la fin de la fète ou tu bloque

Moi : voila, comme je raconte pas la fète en action direct, je peut pas bloquer dans la fète

quisty : oui

Lecteurs : On s'en fout l'histoire du bloquage !

Moi : en fait, faut que il y ai un discours

quisty : ouais c une idée

Moi : et j'ai beau tournè le discours dans tous les sens, rien ne va

Lecteurs : Hoho, on enregistre la fin de chapitre là !

quisty : tu veux dire quoi à peu prés dans le discours ?

Lecteurs : bon, puisque elles s'apèrcoivent pas qu'on est là, on vas commenter. Puisque on est là pour ça

Moi : sèléne dit à sirius que la soirèe n'est pas ratè.

Moi : après, faut rèatèrir sur helene qui va monter ce coucher

Lecteurs : Facile, tu coupe la caméra et tu réatéri sur hélène.

Moi : et hop, on fourre le reve prèmonitoire à la suite

Lecteurs : Coomme un chausson aux pommes ! Vu les talents de l'auteur en cuisine, pas étonant qu'elle arrive pas à passé le cap.

quisty : oki

Lecteurs : Ah les filles, impossibles d'arrété la conversation.

Moi : j'ai à peu près une idèe sur le discours sèléne/sirius (faut que j'arrive à tourner les phrases)

Lecteurs : C'est pas gagner pour la tournure des phrases

quisty : oki

Moi : mais après, faut rèatèrir sur helene

quisty : vi

Moi : c'est là le vrai problème

Lecteurs : Là, tu te rèpète ma vieille

quisty : bah avant que sélène ne finisse son discours, hélène dit qu'elle se sent fatiguè et qu'elle va se coucher

Moi : ouais, une idèe

Moi : mais faut qu'elle le finisse ce de discours pour dire ce qu'elle a à dire

Lecteurs : le langage calme et civilisée de l'auteur.

quisty : elle veut dire koa ?

Lecteurs :Oui, c'est vrai, elle veut dire quoi ?

Moi : dommage qu'hermione doit faire le deuil de ses parents et qu'elle a pas pu venir

Moi : la soirèe est quand mème rèussi

quisty : vi

Moi : merde, faut inclure rogue dans ce merdier

Lecteurs : Rogue, le perso préféré parce que c'est le seul qui arrive à énèrvé l'auteur quelle que soit son role.

quisty :

Moi : je te dit, c'est un vrai merdier

Lecteurs : Nous t'aprouvons.

Quisty et Moi : Vous étes là, vous ?

Lecteurs : oui, et vu qu'on a les studio d'enregisrement que pour peu de temps, on a commencé la note de fin de chapitre depuis 5 minutes.

Moi : Quoi ? Vous pouviez pas le dire avant !

Lecteurs : Vous voyez, c'est toujours de notre faute !

Moi : regard noir Là, c'est de votre faute. Consernant le chapitre, je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite vu que j'ai internet environ 3 jours pour les vacaces d'été. Mais comme j'ai ammené prudence en vaccances, j'ai fait un plan de l'histoire.

Lecteurs : C'est qui prudence ?

Moi : Mon portable. Bon, il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a combiens de rewiew à répondre.

Lecteurs : 0.

Moi : ah --''' . donc, au prochain chapitre. Salut et rewiever si vous avez 2 minutes. Ca fait plaisir !

Lecteurs : sarcastique Compte sur nous!


	6. Ils sont en colère

L'élu

Lecteurs : Hourra, L'auteur a oublié de nous retaper le contrat !

Moi : Vous n'auriez pas dû le dire, je m'y mets de suite !

Lecteurs : Oh ! Mince. Bon, en attendant, Lisons le 5 ème chapitre.

Chapitre 5 - Une Sanger énervé, ça passe. 2, c'est difficile mais si on rajoute Erika, c'est impossible !

J'espère qu'il se réveillera pas trop tard, fit Sélène en sortant de la chambre.

Sélène Black venait de boucler ses valises dix minutes plus tôt. Elle avait pris le reste du temps à cacher de gros réveil un peu partout pour son mari. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que le couple ne partait pas pour le Poudlard Express. Sélène était chargée d'emmener les adolescents à la gare ainsi que ses deux enfants. Sirius, lui, était incapable d'être prêt à une heure fixe. C'était aléatoire et beaucoup trop souvent en retard par rapport à l'heure donnée. Si Sélène l'attendait, Ils rateraient le train à coup sûr. Et vu que Sélène avait toute sa maison là-bas (en fait, le manoir, c'était pour elle des vacances), elle ne voulait pas rater le train.

Pour Sirius, c'était une autre histoire. Quel que soit l'heure à laquelle il arrivait à la gare, il se débrouillait toujours pour rejoindre Poudlard à temps pour le banquet. L'année dernière par exemple, il avait manqué le train à pied joint en arrivant à midi moins le quart à la gare avec sa valise à roulette, malgré la bonne dizaines de réveils dans la chambre (ils les avaient d'ailleurs fait exploser un à un). Il avait donc transplané à Pré au lard pour rejoindre Poudlard dans les temps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Il avait dû se changer en hâte pour être présentable au banquet.

Sélène descendit son vanity dans le hall ou s'entassait les bagages. Ils étaient quatorze à regagner Poudlard aujourd'hui. Marie avait gonflé les rangs à cause d'une mutation à Poudlard. Quand elle vit qu'elle était là-bas en tant que médecin traitant de Grégorie, elle avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque (Je vais supporter ce mioche pleurnichard pendant un an ?). Elle s'était plaint auprès de son supérieur mais on lui avait dit que c'était le ministre lui-même qui avait demandé ça. Bien qu'il trouvait bizarre que le ministre ne trouve pas assez compétente Mme Pomfresh pour le cas Grégorie.

- Constance, tu as pris lapinou ? Demanda Sélène à sa fille.

- Oui, j'ai pris aussi les livres de coloriages que tonton Maxence m'a offert, fit la petite fille en brandissant deux livres et un nounours.

- D'accord, tu peux aller dans le salon pour nous attendre. Marie, ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est bon. Je ferme juste cette valise et j'ai fini, fit Marie, assit sur ladite valise qui ne voulait pas se fermer. Rrrah ! J'ai pourtant tout réduit au maximum.

- Ok, tu me dis si tu as besoin d'aide. Gontran ? Où est Gontran bon sang ! S'énerva Sélène.

- Dans sa chambre, fit Remus junior. Il finit ses affaires.

- Il a le chic de finir les choses à la dernière minute comme son père. Je vais le chercher, lâcha Sélène dans un souffle.

Maxence regarda toute la cohue d'un regard rieur. Il s'aperçut que les maraudeurs fourraient dans leurs poches plusieurs paquets mais ne dit rien.

- Max', ça ne te fait rien de rester au manoir alors que tout le monde part ? Demanda Marie qui avait finit par boucler sa valise.

- C'est un peu triste que tu partes avec eux mais je me débrouillerais. J'ai du travail ! J'aimerais que notre projet soit prêt aux vacances de nöel, Fit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Marie. Et puis Charlotte m'a promis de prendre des vacances pour venir me voir ! Et tu m'écriras !

La relation entre Marie en Maxence était étonnante. Ils étaient jumeaux par conséquent complémentaire (c'était comme ça que ça marchait chez les Sanger). Chacun avait sa propre personnalité. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas des jumeaux fusionnels. Ils avaient été séparés de nombreuses fois dans leur enfance et ça ne les dérangeait absolument pas ! Maxence n'avait pas bronché quand il avait vu sa jumelle partir à Gryffondor alors que le Choipeau n'avait même pas prit le temps de souffler avant de lâcher : Pouffsoufle ! Et malgré tout ça, Ils se comprenaient à mi-mots.

- Promis, je te tiens au courant de ce qui se passe à poudlard ! Tu veux la bande-son des cris de Grégorie aussi ? Lâcha elle en riant.

- Voilà, Gontran est prêt !dit Sélène. Il avait oublié de mettre son chaudron dans la valise. Je fais un tour aux cuisines pour attraper les sandwichs pour midi et je suis prête.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Jenny essaya de faire rentrer sa boite de nécessaire à balai dans une valise rouge avec un papillon dessus. Drago était occupé à descendre les derniers livres qu'il avait oublié. Hélène comptait ses parchemins de cours dans une boite en fer. Enfin, James junior essayait de faire rentrer un album photos à l'intérieur de sa valise prête à exploser. Il dut la refaire à moitié en constatant que une fois l'album photos rentré, les uniformes de Poudlard étaient sur le carrelage.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que James fermait sa valise à l'aide des autres maraudeurs qui étaient assis dessus, le téléphone sonna. Remus et Sirius firent un bond impressionnant et la valise s'ouvrit en grand en expulsant Peter sur le lustre par la même occasion. James souffla d'un air découragé en voyant ses affaires par terre. Maxence alla répondre.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, auriez-vous besoin d'une cuisine ?

Sélène aida à remettre les affaires de James dans sa valise et fit un signe de la main à son frère en train de parler avec la vendeuse de cuisine. Puis elle se dirigea dans le salon, compta les enfants et dit d'une voix forte :

- Bien, on va au Chaudron Baveur. Mettez-vous par deux et prenez vos valises. Je rappelle qu'on s'enlève de la cheminée une fois arrivée à bon port, informa-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Gontran et Sirius junior.

- Dit, tu sais où est Peter, demanda Sirius, inquiet de ne pas voir le maraudeur.

- Il est encore accroché au lustre, répondit Maxence avec un sourire.

- Ah ? Fit Sirius. Je vais le décrocher alors. Et il repartit en sens inverse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Hélène qui était arrivée en dernier au Chaudron Baveur.

- Aucune idée, répondit Jenny en regardant Sirius de travers comme si ce qui se passait était entièrement de sa faute.

Ils étaient tous arrivés en entier au Chaudron Baveur et s'étaient précipités dans les rues londoniennes à cause du retard accumulé. Ils étaient finalement arrivés à King Cross et prirent des chariots à bagages précipitamment. Mais voilà, une imposante foule s'était formée autour du pilonne. Beaucoup des enfants présents étaient des camarades de Poudlard. Et pourtant, personne ne se décidait à passer la barrière magique.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Marie à sa voisine.

- Ma fille est allée voir ça madame. Il parait qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur le pilonne, répondit une jeune sorcière avec une cape violette.

Marie se hissa sur les pointes des pieds mais ne put rien voir à cause des sorciers qui se serraient pour voir du côté du pilonne. Elle put apercevoir par contre un contrôleur qui ne savait vraiment pas ce que faisait tout ce monde agglutiné autour de la barrière. Soudain, une fente se fit dans la foule. Marie put voir James Potter complètement paniqué. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à son père.

- Pardon, excusez-moi, désolé, poussez-vous, je suis pressé. Ahhhhhh !

James tomba lamentablement devant la barrière à cause d'un croche-pattes. Hélène se fraya un chemin vers James, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici alors qu'il lui avait demandé d'accompagner ses enfants au train le matin même.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Ah ! Sélène, ravi de te voir ! Sirius est encore dans son lit ?

- James, change pas de sujet. Pourquoi tu es là, je croyais que tu étais trop occupé pour venir ici !

- Je suis très occupé ! S'indigna James. Tu vas comprendre ! Puis, il se retourna vers le contrôleur dubitatif. C'est rien, je règle le problème. C'est moi qui suis responsable de ce rassemblement.

Le contrôleur regarda James d'un oeil mauvais. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « ces jeunes ! Incapable d'organiser une réunion correctement » puis tourna les talons et alla à l'autre bout du quai aider un voyageur qui cherchait sa voie.

James, lui, n'avait pas attendu la réponse du contrôleur et monta sur une chaise qu'il conjura assez vite. Puis, il pointa la baguette sur sa gorge et prononça « sonorus selecsus sorceles ».

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Hurla-t-il finalement. Le silence se fit et de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, continua-t-il, je suis le directeur du département des transports magiques. Le Poudlard Express est en réparation. Il y a eu des petits malins qui ont trouvé le moyen de glisser des bombabouses dans le moteur et le surplus de magie a fait exploser le moteur qui était déjà bien abîmé. Nous espérons pouvoir remettre le Poudlard Express en route pour les vacances de Noël. En attendant, nous l'avons remplacé par le regular express préparer pour l'occasion. Il est voie 7. Merci.

La foule se mit en mouvement. Sélène, elle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, furieuse.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire !

- Hélène, désolé. J'ai oublié d'en parlé ce matin. C'est vrai que j'aurai pu emmener Harry et Lili.

- C'est pas ça ! Tu aurais pu juste nous signaler que le Poudlard Express était cassé ! On est quinze à partir à Poudlard !

- Mais tu as été prévenu, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Et tu fais quoi de Sirius qui va arriver en retard ? Demanda Sélène qui venait d'arriver derrière.

- Zut ! 10 heures 40 ! Je vais rater le train !

Sirius s'habilla à la va-vite et fourra sa brosse à dent dans sa valisette, le seul baguage que Sélène voulait lui laisser. Sirius n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi Sélène s'obstinait à lui donner une mini valise avec très peu d'affaires. Elle avait plusieurs fois invoquer le principe de prudence sous prétexte que Sirius avait atterrit une fois dans une flaque avec sa valise grande ouverte. Mais Sirius ne changea pas d'avis pour autant. Il savait très bien utiliser les sorts de séchage. Il prit son unique veste moldu qu'il sortait juste pour pouvoir faire les courses dans le monde moldu et prendre le train dans une main et le billet de train dans l'autre. Il enfila la veste et fourra le billet dans la poche . Il allait partir quand son regard se posa sur le mot de James reçu un peu plus tôt.

Cher Sirius,

Fait gaffe quand tu prends le train. Ne te trompe pas.

James

Sirius était dubitatif quant à la nature du mot. Malgré l'effort, il ne comprenait pas ce que James avait voulu dire puisqu'il avait peu de chance de se tromper. Le train partait au même endroit depuis des décennies, à la même heure et conduit par la même personne. Alors, soit James lui avait fait une blague de mauvais goût (et complètement ratée d'ailleurs), soit il avait oublié de mentionné un point important et, persuadé de l'avoir dit, en avait fait référence dans le mot.

Un cas similaire été arrivé lors de la scolarité des maraudeurs. James avait été dans le bureau de Mc Gonnnagal puis, en revenant, avait longuement expliqué aux autres que la décision de cette dernière n'était pas bonne sans laisser personne en placer une. Finalement, Lily lui avait mis une gifle magistrale pour le faire taire et demander ce que le professeur avait dit de si scandaleux. Rageur, James avait répondu qu'elle avait qu'à ouvrir ses oreilles puis, voyant que personne n'avait l'air de comprendre, avait claqué la porte du dortoir. Ce n'est que le lendemain que Sirius apprit que Mc Gonnagal venait de suggérer à James de réduire les entraînements de Quidditch pour permettre à tout le monde de travailler ses examens.

Sirius transplana finalement sans prendre le morceau de parchemin. Il atterrit juste à coté d'un cabinet de toilettes de la gare de King Cross. La méthode lui était venue quatre ans plus tôt alors que la poudre de cheminette était trop engorgé pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une valise par la cheminée. Il sortit des WC en trombe, s'emmêlant avec sa valisette tellement la cabine était petite. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, les yeux rivé sur la montre qui pendait à son poignet.

- AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUU !

- Quoi encore ? S'exclama Sirius.

Le battant des toilettes des garçons s'ouvrit par l'impulsion du coup de pied pour découvrir un homme avec le nez en sang. Visiblement, il s'était pris la porte dans le nez. Et il était pressé et énervé.

- Ben, que faites-vous par terre à 11 heures moins le quart dans les toilettes d'une gare ? Demanda Sirius innocemment.

- J'essayais d'aller aux toilettes pour assouvir un besoin pressant quand un homme à décider de m'envoyer la porte dans le pif ! Je suis pressé, merde ! Mon train part dans dix minutes ! Si je le rate…

Sirius dut entendre pendant bien dix minutes les doléances du pauvre homme au nez en sang. Il fut traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux prononçables pendant la conversation avant de pouvoir s'éclipser des toilettes, laissant le monsieur à ses « occupations pressantes et naturelles ».

Une fois sorti des toilettes, Sirius passa devant les chariots sans en prendre un. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 11 heures moins cinq.

- Bon sang, ce type a dû rater son train. Il a réussi à me parler de ses problèmes pendant dix minutes sans quitter les WC !

Sirius dérapa à l'angle des voies et s'engouffra dans la zone d'accès aux voies occupées par les locomotives fumantes. Il passa devant la voie 7 sans prendre le temps de regarder les étranges personnages qui tournaient autour du train. Il courut jusqu'à la voie 14 avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait raté le passage vers la voie 9 et 10. Il retourna en arrière et s'engagea dans l'artère à ciel ouvert pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Il fonça vers la barrière magique, persuadé que cette fois, il allait arriver en avance. Il vit vaguement une grosse tâche blanche sur le mur… Avant de le percuté de plein fouet.

Le contrôleur de la voie s'approcha de Sirius et remis sa valise droite en le regardant de travers.

- Décidément, tout le monde aime ce poteau au point de lui vouer un culte ! s'exclama le contrôleur de la voie

Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, regarda sa montre, le pilonne et enfin le contrôleur.

- Qui est assez illuminé pour vouer un culte à un poteau ? Dit Sirius furieux en reprenant sa valise.

- Ben, je sais pas trop mais vous, vous avez foncé sur ce poteau, c'est sûr !

- Je comprends pas…. Fit Sirius en tournant autour de la barrière magique pour voir où est le problème.

- Moi non plus fit le contrôleur. Qui sait, vous avez peut-être besoin de vous remettre les idées en place.

- Non, non, ça marchait auparavant.

- De quoi ? Vous vous tapez réellement la tête contre un mur pour vous remettre les idées en place ? On m'avait dit que je rencontrerais des gens fêlés ici mais à ce point !

- Vous voulez pas vous taire ? Ah ! Il y a une feuille.

- Ah, ça, oui. C'est un groupe de voyage je crois qui l'a accroché. J'ai hésité à l'enlever et puis, je me suis dit « Voyons Marcel, si quelqu'un attend ce papier »…

- Depuis quand c'est à la voie 7 ? cria sirius. Euh, vous disiez quelque chose ?

- Je disais que…

- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Moi, j'ai un train à 11 heures et j'ai deux minutes pour monter dedans. Bonne journée.

Sirius partit en trombe de la voie, laissant le contrôleur seul et ahuri au milieu de la gare. Il dérapa à l'angle le plus vite possible, bousculant par la même occasion une mère avec un bébé dans les bras. Il ne prit même pas la peine de voir si elle se relevait et tourna à la voie d'après, Le contrôleur de la voie 7 le stoppa net :

-Ep, ep, ep monsieur, vous allez où comme ça, vous êtes pressé ?

-Oui, je vais louper mon train si je monte pas tout de suite ! Rétorqua avec fureur Sirius.

- Et pourtant, il est interdit de courir sur les voies, ça peut être dangereux, expliqua calmement le contrôleur pendant que Sirius voyait les derniers parents embrasser leurs enfants sur le quai.

-Dégagez ! Je veux le prendre, ce satané train.

-Montrez-moi votre billet, lança le contrôleur.

Sirius plaqua le billet devant les yeux de l'agent puis passa à côté de lui sans attendre la réponse. Il lança sa valise dans le train par la première portière de wagon et monta à son tour. Il claqua la porte derrière lui tandis que le contrôleur pesta contre les gens mal élevé. Le train s'ébranla. Il ne l'avait pas raté !

Il traîna derrière lui sa valise pour gagner le compartiment de tête, là où les professeurs faisaient le voyage. Il croisa Constance avec un panier-piquenique suivi de Maxence, chargé lui de jeux de sociétés. Après avoir traversé tout le train, il finit par trouver le fameux compartiment et y entra, complètement exténuer.

Rogue l'attendait, Sélène aussi :

- Oh tiens, un revenant ! Je croyais que tu étais mort dans ton lit.

- Severus, ce n'est pas drôle intervint Hélène.

- Non mais franchement, c'est au-dessus de tes forces d'avoir un train à l'heure ? Tempêta Sélène. Pourtant, James a envoyé un Hibou Express au manoir pour te prévenir.

Sirius se remémorat le mot de James.

- On peut pas dire que c'était très explicite, lança Sirius d'un ton dédaigneux.

- De toute façon, tu n'as jamais rien compris Black ! Piqua Roque.

- Tu crois que Sirius l'a eu ? Demanda James junior, curieux. Non, pas toi, Patmol, l'autre rajouta-t-il pour Sirius.

- Pfff, tel que je le connais, il doit encore être en train de roupiller, insinua Jenny.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Jen', mais je viens de le croiser, assura Maxence qui était rentrer dans le compartiment avec Constance, le panier-piquenique et les jeux de société. Il posa tout sur la table, obligeant Ginny à enlever « sorcière-hebdo » en vitesse.

Ce compartiment était petit et la table encore plus. Ils avaient dû ranger méthodiquement leurs bagages avant de s'entasser sur les banquettes. Hermione et Ron, récemment nommé préfets tous les deux, étaient partis dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde mais ils arrivaient tout de même à tenir à quatre par banquettes.

Constance vint sur les genoux de Ginny et Maxence dut se faire tout petit pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

-Partie d'échecs ! lança joyeusement Remus. Qui veut jouer contre moi, proposa-il en brandissant le tapis de jeu (Et en éborgnant par la même occasion Peter).

Tout le monde le regarda de travers.

- Tu gagnes tout le temps ! Rugit Maxence.

- Faut pas exgagerer non plus fit Remus. Erika, tu n'avais pas dit que tu étais forte à ce jeu ?

- Euh, pas vraiment, répondit Erika, gênée, sachant la réputation de Remus aux échecs. De toute façon, faut que je parle à Jenny.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oh, non, fit précipitamment Erika. Viens Jenny, dit-elle en traînant cette dernière dehors, faut qu'on parle, insista la jeune fille.

Etonnée, Jenny consentit à la suivre dans le couloir. Erika souffla.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer avec Remus ? Demanda Jenny. Tu es forte pourtant.

- Parce que je ne veux pas me faire humilier dès la première journée. Et puis, il fallait vraiment que je te parle.

- Pourquoi ? Jenny commençait à être inquiète.

- Pour quelles raisons tu te comportes comme ça envers Sirius ? S'inquiéta Erika. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune raison !

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! se brusqua Jenny.

- Si, ça me regarde ! Sirius s'inquiète et veut savoir pourquoi tu te fâches à chaque fois que tu le voies.

- Alors c'est Sirius qui t'envoie ?

- Non, je …

- Tu peux dire à Sirius qu'avant de m'accuser, qu'il aille se renseigner à la source. Je suis sûre que le merveilleux mari de ma sœur va savoir le renseigner. Je vais chercher Hermione et Ron. Puis, Jenny partit dans le couloir, plantant ici Erika.

- Euh…

Erika rentra dans le compartiment surchargé, en pleine effervescence autour d'un Remus triomphant aux échecs face à un James dépité. Ginny prit un post-it dans Sorcière-hebdo et rajouta une barre en face du nom de Remus. Erika tira Sirius par la cravate en dehors du compartiment et lui résuma la situation.

- Elle veut que je me renseigne auprès de Rogue ?

- Heu, non Sirius. Je crois qu'elle parlait de toi mais en plus vieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Dégage Malfoy, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

- Tu oublies que je suis préfet ! Précisa Drago

- Et alors ? Il y a le préfet en chef ! Scanda Pansy parkinson dans le compartiment des préfets.

- Viens Drago, c'est pas la peine de régler nos comptes maintenant, déclara Hermione avant de le traîner à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Ron mit dehors depuis longtemps.

La réunion des préfets s'organisait toutes les années dans le train pour permettre d'expliquer les rôles des préfets et préfets en chef durant l'année. Cette année, le professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe, avait dû en présider une qui était survoltée, la préfète de Serpentard aurait en effet bien voulu sauter au cou de Drago, lui-même préfet. La chef de réunion expédia les affaires courantes et conclua rapidement sur la date de la prochaine réunion, à Poudlard cette fois. Puis, elle envoya les deux préfets en chef surveiller les couloirs. Les préfets de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, sentant le règlement de compte à la vue des regards jetés lors de la réunion, s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Et Parkinson, vexée d'être larguée par Drago suite à son coup bas envers son père et voyant sa place assurée envolée, avait commencé à déblatérer sur Drago. Le ton avait vite monté.

- Je crois que Parkinson va te remplacer, Drago, remarqua Hermione.

- Beurk, un bouledogue à la tête de Serpentard, ça va être baveux, conclua Ron.

- Je m'en fiche, fit Drago.

- Ah ! Jenny. Observa Hermione. On va rentrer au compartiment vu que ici, ça chauffe.

- Euh, c'est ce que je vois, constata Jenny en regardant Pansy partir furieuse. Mais il y a pas de place dans le compartiment, faut en retrouver un autre. Je vais chercher les sandwichs.

- Bonjour tout le monde, annonça Dumbledore derrière la table des professeurs. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

La fin du voyage s'était passée tranquillement. Remus avait battu une fois chaque personne du compartiment et Gregorie avait reçu sa première chocogrenouille. Maintenant, tout le monde était dans la grande salle et la répartition avait eu lieu.

- Même si c'est un peu énervant, je vais rappeler quelques règles pour les premières années. Notamment que la forêt bordant le château est interdite et s'appelle justement la foret interdite. Mr Rusard rappelle que la liste des objets interdits est disponible dans son bureau. Cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle infirmière qui aidera Mme Pomfresh. Nous accueillons aussi un jeune homme pour raison de sécurité. Il ne suivra pas tous les cours mais il va quand même être réparti.

Grégory s'avança timidement de derrière la table des professeurs. Il mit le Choixpeau sur la tête puis, après une minute, ce dernier lâcha son verdict : Gryffondor ! Grégory s'avança vers la table et chercha une place.

- Nous aurons probablement un club de duel en milieu d'année, repris Dumbledore alors que des chuchotements sur Grégory se taisaient. Il sera diriger par le professeur Black qui, étant remplacent, est libre de pouvoir s'en occuper correctement. Bonne appétit.

Les assiettes se remplirent et Erika qui était à la table des Gryffondor avec Ginny regarda Grégory qui s'émerveillait du plafond devant des filles de première année.

- Je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose, lâcha-elle.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Ginny.

- Oui, on va faire des recherches sur lui.

Ginny haussa les épaules et pris des pommes de terres.

Pendant ce temps, la table de Serpentard s'esclaffait avec en tête Pansy.

- Regardez, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu un plafond magique !

FIN DU CINQUIEME CHAPITRE

Moi : j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Je suis contente.

Lecteurs : C'était long.

Moi : Oh, c'est bon hein ! Bon, faut se dépêcher, il y a Alohomora qui veut enregistrer ses review après.

Lecteurs : Mais qu'est-ce qui faut faire de plus ?

Moi : Il faut répondre aux reviews fière

Lecteurs : Ils devaient être endormis. Bon, allons-y.

Baudruche : Entrer le texte de votre commentaire ici !

Lecteurs : C'est bien ce que je disais, ils sont endormis.

Moi : Euh, je crois que le message est dans le titre. Fouille Voilà le titre : GIGAAAAAAAAAA

Lecteurs : Bon, on change pas de position

Moi : Ben euh merci et désolée de l'attente

Lecteurs : agite une banderole avec marqué dessus « elle est pas sincère »

Moi : regard noir. Mmmh, suivant.

Lily : lol j'ai pas la place d'ecrire mon pseudo en entier , enfin bon tu le connais peut-etre je suis Lily Felton-Malfoy, du site TWWO, je trouve que ton site est très bien et ta potterfic encore mieux , même si j'avoue que j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre lol !Gros bIsous !

Moi : Ah oui, le truc du pseudo. Je vais arranger ça.

Lily Felton-Malfoy : lol j'ai pas la place d'ecrire mon pseudo en entier , enfin bon tu le connais peut-etre je suis Lily Felton-Malfoy, du site TWWO, je trouve que ton site est tres bien et ta potterfic encore mieux, même si j'avoue que j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre lol !Gros bIsous !

Moi : Bon, voilà ça s'est fait. Oui, oui, je te connais. Merci pour tes compliments et oui, je sais que mon histoire est compliquée mais ça sera moins compliqué après, quand j'aurais éclairci (et puis, je ne peux plus la simplifier maintenant).

Lecteurs : Mouais, une excuse bidon.

Moi : vous alez arrètez ? Bon, dernière review, que j'ai perdu en route. Oui, oui, entre.

Wogo : excuses-moi l'expression, voilà, je trouve que cette histoire, c'est le bordel. Il y a des perso de partout, pas de situations claires, je me suis peaumée et à vrai dire, la lecture est un peu hard. Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. bye! signé : wogo des étoiles...

Lecteurs : Enfin une lectrice qui reconnaît !

Moi : je le sais que c'est le bordel. Méme moi, j'ai du mal (sirius, lache la hache, sév, barre-toi). J'accèpte tout aussi bien les rewievs positives que négatives. J'essaierai d'arranger les choses même si ça va étre dur. Merci quand même. Petite page de pub maintenant…

Lecteurs : Génial.

Moi : Si vous désirez me retrouver…

Lecteurs : En gros, si vous êtes masochiste

Moi : J'ai un blog sans bug ici : http/spaces. voix derrière la porte du studio : Bon, on a besoin de l'espace, vous avez finit ?

Moi : Vi, vi. Juste une dernière annonce, je cherche un auteur pour un journal de la potterfic. Le rôle de l'auteur sera de m'écrire une histoire que sera une saga dans le journal. Sujet : L'écriture de quelque chose. Ca doit être l'élément principal, après vous rajoutez ce que vous voulez. Il faut que ça soit tout public aussi.

Lecteurs : Oui, venez vite, ça nous permettra de ne plus être seul face à cette folle !

Moi : -- Bon, au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.


End file.
